So Worthy My Love
by MeNtOmUnChKiN
Summary: [AU] Aoshi was a hardened cop who believes all woman are the same. Liars and cheaters. He didn't want anything to do with women. Then she came. Misao fell in love with Aoshi at first sight and she will prove to him at any cost that she is the one for him.


The streets were dark and silent for all the homeless people and junkies were already asleep or passed out. Aoshi Shinomori walked down the deserted road alone, tired from work. He hated being a detective yet he loved it. He hated the fact that a number of the criminals get away and continue their sinful deeds, yet he loved it when he brings justice to the people who were wronged or who are dead.

It's been a couple days since he came home. Work has been troublesome and didn't let him leave. As he made his way to his apartment which was right in the middle of the boonies, the most dangerous part of the city, he reminisced about the days when he first became a cop. He was so eager, so proud, so…naïve. He couldn't even believe he was so stupid to believe that he could just change the world in a blink of an eye.

Aoshi laughed inwardly at himself. "What a fool I was."

At six feet four, with a muscular body, everyone respected his strength. When you got to work with him, you respected his intelligence. When you got too close to him, you got burned. All the people in the neighborhood already knew what it felt to be burned by Aoshi Shinomori and stayed away from him. He was the meanest and ruthless cop in the force who never followed anyone's rules but his own.

When Aoshi got to the door of his apartment, he saw from the corner of his eye a little boy peeking at him from across the hall. Aoshi turned his narrowed gaze toward the boy and the boy immediately closed his door. It wasn't that Aoshi didn't like children, he would have loved to have children of his own, but that's…in the past. Parents should be more careful with their children. They shouldn't let their little kids peek through the doors in the hallway at an unconventional hour. Anyone could just grab the kid and go off without anyone knowing. If the parents could see the things that he saw almost everyday, the parents would lock their children up till their adults. Nothing is safe in this world. Nothing is pure anymore. The whole world is tainted and corrupted. People are like fruits. Their fresh, sweet and pure in the beginning, then slowly they turn rotten and spoiled.

The room was musty and dim, when he turned on the lights to his small apartment. He glanced around the room with slight disgust. There were clothes all over the floor and draped across the couch, left over bags and boxes of take out foods he had purchased probably three days ago. He walked to the kitchen and found food everywhere. He lifted a lacy thong from the handle of the refrigerator and cursed. He stomped in the direction of the bedroom following the trail of clothing and trash.

There on the bed was a red-headed woman who by the way was naked. She smiled seductively at him, while slowly moving her hands down her stomach to her thighs. It had no effect on him, not even a wee bit. He fisted his hand, trying to calm his rage that was about to spill over.

"What the hell do you think you are doing in my apartment, Mae?" he asked, his jaw twitching.

The woman Mae didn't seem to notice that he was angry, so she kept smiling and trying to get him to come for her. "Why waiting for you of course," she said huskily. Eyeing him like a delicious morsel she slowly crawled on her hands and knees on the bed toward him, swaying her hips slightly. "It's been a long time." As soon as she came close to reaching distance, he grabbed her arm roughly and dragged her off the bed so she was standing.

"What did you do to my apartment!" he yelled. "It looks like a fucking pig sty!"

"What do you mean?" she shrieked. "Why are you so mad?" She tried to get him to let go of her arm, she was unsuccessful.

When he didn't say anything and kept dragging her through his apartment, she got mad. "I've been waiting for you, you asshole. And this is the thanks that I get!"

"I never told you to wait for me, Mae."

"Yea well, I did and I was lonely," she pouted.

Aoshi laughed. "I highly doubt that. A slut like you couldn't last without sex for even a day," he said while picking up her clothing with one hand and dragging her with the other.

"H-how dare you talk to me like that. I took care of your place for you! You have no right to treat me this way!"

"Yea, you took real good of my place that it smells like rotten food and moldy clothes. And I can treat you any damn way I want to. You're nothing to me."

As soon as he collected the last of her clothing he opened the front door pushed her out onto the hallway and threw her clothes at her. "Don't ever show your face to me again," he said calmly and shut the door to her angry face.

"You fucking bastard! You prick!"

Aoshi paid no attention to her rants and raves outside in the hallway. He looked around the apartment again and was disgusted. The nerve of that woman he thought. Every time he got involved with women, they always tried to attach themselves to him. They say that they love him that they want to be with him. What do women know? Their all sluts or will be sluts, liars and their clingy like vines. Not to mention irritating as hell. He couldn't imagine why he put up with them, though he can't fault himself for having needs. He was only human.

Therehad beenonly one woman who he ever let himself get close to and what happened? She fucking tricked him. From that day on he vowed that he'd never get attached to a woman again. Use them and forget them. That's his motto and by all that holy, he's going to stick with it till the day he dies.

* * *

I love Rurouni Kenshin, I may not be the best at writing this but, I'm trying my best. If there are anything wrong about it or needs editing, please feel free to correct me.


End file.
